The White Demon ADOPTED!
by Neithia
Summary: So, I adopted this story from Maverick14th, cause the story is really awesome. Harry finds a new creature, but is it a creature after all? And there's another one to boot! How will he handle an unstable boy, and a tempermental samurai? YULLEN, cause I'm awesome like that!
1. Chapter 1

**Chpt 1. What is it?**

**I bet you guys hate me for not updating…. Well, I was in the process of adopting a story, as you can now see. I loved this story, so I couldn't let it die like so many others have.**

**I don't own anything but myself. If I owned Harry Potter or DGM, they would have gone down a very different road…-evil laughter- Yes, very different! ~ I also don't own the first few chapters of it. I'm just fixing them some.**

**-0-0-0-**

Harry exited the train and looked up at the familiar castle of Hogwarts happily. He was glad to be away from the craziness that had occurred at the Quiddich world cup. Luckily he and his friends had got away without being harmed, but the appearance of the Death Eaters had shaken up everyone. Students were still talking about it as they approached the castle. Harry stared at the carriages, seeing only a glimpse of white standing near the front of the carriages. Black pits stared out at the-boy-who-lived from slits in a silver mask where the creatures face should be, the entire figure covered in some sort of white fabric that flowed around the thing.

Just as suddenly as he saw the being, it was gone. Harry looked around him to see if anyone else had noticed the strange creature, but no one was looking his way. He must have been the only one.

He decided to forget about the creature, he didn't want any more weird looks than he already got. He would ask Dumbledore about it later.

The only weird thing that happened the rest of the day was Dumbledore's introduction of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alaster Moody. The man was very wicked looking for an Auror, as Ron apparently recognized him, with his scraggly hair and false eye. Harry wondered if he should ask the new Professor about the creature he had seen, it did seem like some sort of monster. Or maybe Hagrid knows what it is then? If it were some sort of magical creature, it would be right up his alley. He didn't know what to do.

He knocked on Dumbledore's office door after dinner, hearing soft conversation inside, and opened the door when he was given permission. There was a flash of white by the open window as he entered, and then silence. Harry stared at the Headmaster in confusion. There was no one else in the room so whom was he talking to? The portraits of the previous Headmasters looked nervously among themselves, they appeared scared of something, but what?

"Who were you talking to Headmaster?" He asked as politely as he could, it still sounded kind of rude.

"Hmm?" As if he hadn't noticed the boy. He looked up, startled before doing a sweep of the room, nothing was out of place; everything looked as normal as it could being Dumbledore's office. He sighed, "Oh just myself Harry. I was thinking about having someone watch over the school. Just in case."

"Someone watch the school? Like a guard?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes like a guard. They will observe from afar of course. We wouldn't want them to get too involved when they need to watch everyone. I will have them keep an eye on all of the students. I don't want anything to happen."

Harry was confused before he remembered what he had come to the Headmaster for in the first place, "Headmaster I saw a strange creature earlier today, by the carriages."

The Headmaster looked very interested all of a sudden. "A creature? What was it?"

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it before. It was around the size of a man and completely white except for its black eyes and a silver mask."

Dumbledore just looked amused now. "Ah I see. I don't really know what exactly it was. Why don't you bring it up during Defense Against the Dark Arts later? Or ask Hagrid about it. Either of them might have a better idea than me."

Harry thanked the man and left, still feeling like the Headmaster wasn't telling him something. But then, Dumbledore always seemed like that, keeping secrets unless someone really needed to know. Harry grumbled about the fact until he ran into Hermione.

"Harry what are you doing? We have class now! We don't want to be late on the first day!" She dragged him off to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Ron following his friends a bit behind.

That class was very interesting. No one could say they particularly liked Moody after he so easily used all three Unforgivable curses on an innocent creature but he was interesting none the less. Harry raised his hand towards the end of class.

"Sir, what kind of creature is entirely white? I saw something strange this morning near the carriages but it disappeared before I could get a closer look." The Professor looked at him, startled.

"A white creature? Was it completely white?"

The man had a very serious look on his face so Harry was completely honest, "No, it looked like it was wearing a silver mask." This seemed to upset the man and he started to pace around the front of the room, muttering to himself.

"What is it Professor?" Hermione, the only student brave enough, asked the man loudly to get his attention.

He looked up at her as if surprised that she had even asked. "Open your books to page 514."

The room was silent, the only sound of pages turning. Harry looked down at the assigned page and was shocked. On it was a picture very similar to the figure he had seen earlier. The entire creature covered with some sort of spiked and tattered white cloth, only the black holes for eyes visible within the silts in the silver half mask it was wearing. That mask was an interesting thing and Harry looked closer at it. He hadn't been able to see the detailing of it earlier as the creature had vanished. It seemed to be made out of a single piece of silver, a crown carved into the nose with opposing detailing around each of the eyes. The right eye had lines carved into it, much like the crown, while the left had black swirls moving in towards the eye socket. It seemed very delicate on the creature's head, the face hidden by the white cloth.

"The creature Mr. Potter saw was most likely the White Demon, a rare creature. It is the only one of its kind and only very recently was sighted and put into the textbooks. It is very dangerous. The Ministry has reported that it is almost completely immune to magic. Several Aurors happened upon it and few of their spells worked against it. We do not know what exactly it is or what it wants as it has been spotted all over the magic world. Do not approach it if you see it, those that have gotten close to it have almost all disappeared. It is assumed that the Demon killed them. You do not stand a chance if Aurors cannot risk facing it." Moody's face was completely stiff, so serious it was scary.

A flash of white in his peripheral vision made Harry turn his head, looking out the window of the classroom into the courtyard. He turned slowly at first, waving a hand at his friends to look out the window. He stopped in sudden fright as his eyes focused on the figures standing in front of the school. The first was Dumbledore, looking mildly worried and speaking avidly to his companion. The other person, if you could call the white man shaped mass standing next to the Headmaster that.

Moody shouted out in alarm and began to limp out of the classroom, heading for the door. Harry and his two friends stayed at the window and so were watching when the White Demon seemed to fade to nothing as Moody exited the building. Dumbledore turned to the man, smiling gently, as if he had not just been talking to a creature on the Ministry's list of dangerous creatures. Dumbledore looked confused as the ex-Auror asked him what he had been doing, answering only with "speaking with the new guardian of the school" before walking away, leaving Mad-Eye Moody staring after him in shock.

**Well, that's done! Hope you all enjoy, and review please! I will be changing some things, because I like to mess with Yullen and Arekan. I'm going to Yullen all over this fic! ~**


	2. Chapter 2 Wild Protection

**Chpt.2 Wild Protection**

**I'm so awesome that I'm using my free time before school, to write for you guys. I could be studying for my test instead.**

**-0-0-0-**

"Harry! Harry look! Look what I've found!" Hermione came racing towards her friend who was sitting at the Griffindor table with Ron. She was holding the newest version of the Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook in her arms, a ribbon marking her place. She dropped the book on the table with a thud, it was a rather large book, and opened it. She pointed out a picture to Harry insistently. "Look at this. I found it after Moody told us about the White Demon. It seems like it's another creature on the danger list. Apparently this one has been seen even less than the White Demon. The book says it has always been seen in places after the White Demon appeared, but it is never seen for long. They don't even have a good picture of it!"

Harry stared at the picture of the creature his friend was ranting on about. The caption simply stated 'Black Sword' underneath the picture. The thing in the picture was very strange, from what he could make out, as the picture was rather blurry. A dark shape seemed to be moving very quickly in the photograph. It seemed to be human shaped from its posture. The face was completely hidden under long blue-black hair that covered its whole head to its waist and the rest of its body was covered in tattered black cloth, rather like a human. But why would a creature wear clothes? He wondered aloud as to why 'Sword' was in its name and Hermione pointed out the long sharp blade in the monster's right hand. The creature reminded him a lot of the White Demon even though they looked very different, he couldn't help but feel like the two were similar somehow.

Harry got up from the table to talk a walk down to Hagrid's, Ron and Hermione following him, wondering what their friend was up to. Hagrid exited his small house after they knocked, the four going to sit on some rocks nearby.

"So whot's going on today Harry?" The half-giant asked, looking among the three curiously.

"I think I saw the White Demon on the first day of school. Do you know anything about it?" Harry looked up at the man as his surprise flashed across his face.

"How do you all know about that?" His expression was guarded yet there was fear in his eyes.

Hermione looked at the man curiously. "Harry asked Professor Moody about it during class. He said it was a dangerous creature that was only recognized by the Ministry recently."

Hagrid nodded. "Aye that it is. A nasty creature, I've heard. Haven't gotten a good look at it myself but I figure if it can take out a few Aurors it can't be a friendly beast."

Ron suddenly grabbed Harry's shoulder, staring into the Forbidden Forest with fear in his eyes. The other three turned to see what the redhead was looking at and stopped.

No one breathed as the white creature that they now knew as a White Demon regarded them silently from halfway up one of the huge dark trees that made up the Forest. Black burning pits focused on the four as the creature regarded them, tilting its head to one side. Its eyes seemed to narrow (though it was hard to tell when the thing was wearing a mask) and it let out a growl from its hidden mouth. The growl was not very loud but it was savage, with a strange, almost melodious quality to it. It rose to its full height, snorting once before leaping into the Forest, vanishing immediately.

The four friends had to remember how to breathe after the monster left. Harry noticed he was actually sweating and he looked to see how his friends had reacted. Hermione was shaking, Ron was pale and looked like he wouldn't be speaking for a while, and Hagrid looked surprised, as if he hadn't expected to get out of that alive. Considering the monster's reputation, Harry couldn't blame him.

Hagrid cleared his throat nervously. "I think you all'd best be off then. Not safe for you here. I think I'll have a talk with Dumbledore later." He nodded towards the castle. The three nodded and walked back to the castle, glancing around for any more signs of the strange new Demon.

They got back to the castle without incident and filed into the Great Hall with the rest of the students for dinner. When Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be hosting The Triwizard Tournament that October and the two other schools would be arriving on Halloween. Harry looked at his friends, joy and terror in their faces. How would the other schools react to having a dangerous beast nearby? This would not be good….

Dumbledore was slightly nervous as to what the new guardian would do when the schools arrived. He looked around him for any signs of it and finally spotted it, perched on the highest roof overlooking the courtyard where almost the whole school stood waiting for the guest schools to arrive.

He still was not quite sure as to how he had managed to converse with the creature. He had simply talked to it from a reasonable distance and had simply come right out with his request. The beast had not made a sound or a move for a while. It had suddenly swung its head around, fixing the Headmaster with empty holes for eyes as if judging him, weighing him. It had simply nodded once before leaping into a huge tree bordering the Forbidden Forest, which was where Dumbledore had approached the beast, and vanished into the foliage.

The creature made no move when Beaubaxons arrived, staying so still Dumbledore would have thought it asleep, save for the feeling that he was being watched constantly. The horses hitched to the carriage the students arrived in however, snorted and stomped their feet nervously, glancing around them with wide eyes. The beast made no move towards the huge horses, which did not seem to calm the tamed animals any. He did heard the beast snarl when Karkaroff made his way to greet his fellow Headmaster after exiting the ship the Durmstrang students had arrived in from the lake. Dumbledore tried to wipe the worry from his face and welcomed his old friend fervently. He snuck a glance at the Demon as the three schools entered the castle but the beast was already gone.

A dark shape sat atop the highest tree in the Forbidden Forest facing the castle. Its dark blue eyes fixed on the place where the white creature had been. Black cloth rustled as the beast shifted, long hair swept aside momentarily as it leapt deeper into the woods. Lips pulled back as a snarl erupted from the creature's throat. It was here. Finally it had caught up to the White Beast. No more tailing. All it had to do now was wait. Its instincts told it would not be long. Dark eyes narrowed to slits. No, it would not be long at all.

I would've put this up earlier, had it not been for my computer shutting down suddenly to update something… DAMN YOU COMMPUTER!


End file.
